In the Hall of the Mountain King
by Smooshiee
Summary: Au Sakura is a witch, Naruto is a harlequin, and Sasuke is a mage. They're three different classes, but all want the same thing: power. NaruSasuSaku? HIATUS


**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Microsoft Word isn't working and I had to do this on Wordpad. Ehehe. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Au Sakura is a witch, Naruto is a harlequin, and Sasuke is a mage. They're three different classes, but all want the same thing: power. NaruSakuSasu?

* * *

**In the Hall of the Mountain King**

--

**Prologue**

The sun hung high overhead, wrapping its rays around everyone and everything in sweltering heat. The peasants of a rural village could barely get any work done, as they had to stop every few moments to wipe sweat from their brows. The children cried and complained, mothers became frustrated, men grew weak, and the elderly fainted. It was the beginning of spring, but it felt like mid summer. As the peasants attempted to continue their work, two figures walking down the road caught their attention.

Both were undeniably female, due to the enourmous swell of chest one of them posessed, and the way the other had graceful curves and shuffled about like a timid girl would. They wore tattered sunhats and cloaks, which drew the attention of many. Who would be able to stand the woolen warmth of cloaks in this heat? People frowned and fanned themselves harder. Just looking at those two made them feel hotter. The women arrived at an open bar and sat down, still refusing to remove their thermal attire.

"Two sake, please," the buxom one said, "Warm." The bartender looked at her as if she was crazy, but did as she said anyways. He didn't need to heat it- the air and humidity had already done so for him. As he handed her the bottles, she took them and downed them both, not bothering to give one to her friend like he thought she was.

"Tsunade-sama," her companion looked worried, "You shouldn't drink that so much."

"Bah," the earlier waved her off, "Blasted stuff hasn't killed me yet. Stop worrying, Shizune." The latter sweat dropped and let the matter go.

"Help!" a voice suddenly cried out, "Somebody, please come quickly! Midori-san is having her baby!" A young boy in dirty clothing ran into the street, looking wildly about for help, "Please, someone, anyone, help!"

There was a rustle of voices as a few rose anxiously, "What? Midori-san is having her baby _now_ of all times?"

"Well it's not like she could control it," a woman frowned at her husband.

"Please!" the boy from earlier interrupted, "No time for arguing, Midori-san needs help! Where's the midwife?"

"Not here," another one shook his head sadly, "She's in the country visiting her family."

The boy cursed and turned to the remaining people, "Isn't there anyone here who could help?"

Before anyone could reply, a certain blonde haired woman stood up from her seat at the bar. She dusted some imaginary dust from her cloak and turned to the boy, "Take me to her," Tsunade said.

"H-Hai," the boy bowed and motioned for her to follow, "This way!" Tsunade nodded and waited until Shizune composed herself before walking calmly after the frantic child.

* * *

A cry permeated the air and was quickly muffled as the newborn baby was wiped down with a damp cloth, then quickly dried and wrapped in a fresh, linen blanket. It was a girl. Tsunade held the baby carefully in her arms and studied the chubby face and arms for any abnormalities. The mother was nearby on a bed, panting heavily after the ordeal. Her husband was at her side, gripping her hand for comfort and consoling the feverish woman. Shizune was there also, wiping down the woman's brow and giving her some medicine. The mother had charming features, an indication that the child might turn out lovely as well. Tsunade continued to scan the infant. Her forehead was a bit wide, but that was okay. She had healthy, round features, and a cute button nose. As the blonde pushed the blanket back to examine the child's skull, she stopped abruptly and widened her eyes. 

The woman lifted her head deftly and stared through half-lidded eyes, "C-Can I hold my baby?" Tsunade didn't answer, but continued to stare at the baby. After a few moments, Midori became puzzled. "W-What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my baby? Why can't I hold her?"

But Tsunade continued to remain silent.

By now the father showed signs of becoming worred. Shizune spoke up, "What's the matter, sensei?"

"By the spirit of spring..." Tsunade whispered. As she spoke those words, the baby opened her eyes, to reveal a pair of brilliant, green eyes.

Confused, Midori gathered her bearings and sat upright, then gasped. "W-What is that?!" she screamed and pointed a finger at the bundle in Tsunade's arms. There, was a baby with porcelain skin, bright viridian eyes, and a tuft of pink hair atop her head. Midori was horrified. Neither her nor her husbands eyes were green- they were brown, and neither of them posessed pink hair either! In fact, who did? "That's not my child..."

"What," Midori's husband rose angrily, "What is this? Were you sleeping with another man?!"

"No!" she cried, "Anata, please! I-I have no idea why the baby is like that!"

"Please," Shizune stepped in between them, "There must be a reasonable explanation for the abnormal coloring. Tsunade-sama?"

But the blonde remained silent. She had noticed another bizarre trait of the child: a mark smiliar to a Sakura petal beneath her jaw on the right side. Midori became more anxious and her husband became enraged, accusing her of adultery and refusing to accept the baby as his blood.

"Dear, please! I didn't do anything! I remained faithful to you and our family!"

"Oh, and you expect me to believe that pink haired demon child is my fault? My mistake?"

The woman broke down and sobbed. Tsunade closed her eyes and said silently to Shizune, "Knock them out."

"N-Nani?" the brunette looked flustered.

"Knock them out."

Quirking her brows oddly, the woman did as she was told. Shizune performed a few handseals and chanted a few words before the two adults fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Afterwards, she turned to Tsunade for more information, who was still fixated on the infant.

"Their child," said the blonde, "Is not normal. She has been graced with magical powers."

"Honto?" Shizune blinked, "But then that would make her..."

"A witch," Tsunade finished. "A witch born to human parents. She cannot stay here with them, we must take her back to the hidden villages with us- back to Konoha."

"But I don't think Konoha is a safe place for any new babies right about now. I mean just four months ago the villagers were attacked by the Kyuubi, and they're still rebuilding. And the powerful Uchiha clan was recently massacred!"

"So? The Kyuubi has been locked safely away, and I doubt the boy, though he may be Arashi's son, will be able to call upon the beast again. And the massacre was a tragedy, yes, but one still survived, and the perpetrator has long since left Konoha and most likely won't come back. Besides, I can't think of any better place I'd raise this child."

Shizune sputtered and gaped, "Y-You, Tsunade-sama? _You're_ going to raise the child?"

"Well why not?" Tsunade said while tucking the blanket securely about the infant, "It would give me something to do with this little old life. And would I make a bad mother or something?"

Shizune knew better to reply and pursed her lips.

"I think," Tsunade said as she tickled the baby's chin, "That I'll call her Sakura."

Ignoring the moment of maternal-like sympathy, Shizune spoke up. "But what about the parents?"

"We'll have to place a spell on them. Make them believe she died and that we took her away, and that they fainted from grief."

Shizune nodded sadly and turned towards the parents. It was rather depressing how they would never know their child, but it was for the better. Humans and magical beings had to be seperated. Humans feard magical beings, misunderstood them, and attacked them. While the magicals on the other hand would harm people by accident with their powers. It was better if they lived seperate of each other. Humans knew nothing of the magical beings, but the magicals knew all about them. An odd relationship.

As the last preparations were finished, the woman silently put on their hats and cloaks and left the house, with Sakura tucked safely in Shizune's arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So there might be some confusion, so I'll clarify. Sasuke is still an infant, and so is Naruto, but Itachi is the same age as he was when he killed the clan in the series. That means in this story, Sasuke is one, and Itachi is like thirteen; therefore, there is a twelve year age difference. And also, I'm not sure about the pairing. NaruSaku? SasuSaku? Or NaruSakuSasu? Vote please! 


End file.
